A New Future For Us Both
by Serapphia
Summary: A story of the past and future mixed. when two humans, or so to speak, fall into the well, what will kagome and Inuyasha do? inukag, oc&oc, mirsag. im not sure of the rating completeley yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first story on here. It's a mix of real life, and fantasy. I hope you enjoy! O.O this one is short cause I want to know what people think. So review Please!

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Chapter 1: The Test

Everyone think you can jump on a horse and ride away into the winds, forgetting you current life and misery. But everyone is wrong. You jump on a horse give it good kick and it will either just sit there, or go galloping of with you hanging on for dear life. I've been riding for four years. I can tell you, riding _will_ take your mind of your troubles and misery, but it won't come free. You have to pay a price for those memories to be forgotten for a period of time. You have to work hard. And if you don't, your mind will travel back to those once forgotten memories.

But whatever. Four years isn't a long time to be riding. It's practically still a beginner. So really you should just forget everything I just told you and jump on that horse. Accaully, that what im doing right now. Im riding. Im riding Ben to be exact. A big quarter-horse with a kind attitude.

It's barely a half-hour into the lesson and im covered in sweat. Ben is one of the horses that constantly needs a leg on him to keep him balanced. But that's why im riding him. I need something to challenge me. Something to make me forget my other life, the one without horses. The cold. Crisp fall wind rushes past mixed with our own wind. Me and Ben that is. We're cantering towards a little jump. Probably only a foot and a half high. Im not even thinking anymore. My body just acts the way it is supposed to without my mind registering anything. My top body shifts forward a tiny bit, my heels stretch themselves as far down as they can go without snapping, and my hands slid up Ben's neck. A half-seat. That's what this funny looking pose is called.

I look straight ahead and wait till Ben has all of his legs planted firmly on the ground again before sitting back into a normal seat.

"Come again Sarah!" my instructor calls from the middle were she is watching us take turns over the little fence. "That was great, just try and push him a little more into the corner this time."

I canter past the line of four horses waiting their turn. I'm the star right now. My left leg presses into Ben's body urging him into the right corner. Good. Now we have better access at the small jump. I give a half-halt on the left rein, look to me left, and press him with my right leg. Now we're facing the jump, still cantering. I get ready by half-halting for a front leg lift. (Basically it's just so Ben doesn't run heavily on his front end.) Up and over we go. Another nicely done jump.

"Perfect. That was great Sarah." Im return to my spot in line. Im last now.

Now the owner of the horse im riding turns around on her horse and says, "Wow, you make it look so easy!" He eyes are bigger then they normally are. The horse im riding is hers, but she never rides him. She is riding her other horse today. She is a better riding then I am. Accaully, we're the same. But whatever, that's why we're in the same lesson.

I pat Ben's neck and cooed, "Good job, Good boy," into his ear. He flicks them back and a small smile lights up on my face. I love this horse. I don't now what I'd do if I hadn't met him. Well, I'd probably go one riding Remington. Ben and I fit together so well.

Just like me and the moon.

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Well, what do you think? You want to know more? Ok then:

_Preview_

Only minutes have pasted, but it seems like a lifetime of blissful rest in my mind. Two strong hands grasp my shoulders and jolt me awake. My hand wisps up and lands perfectly aimed on the sleep intruder's face.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for?" a very cross sounding voice said. I know who is.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, im back, and so is the story. Lucky you. So here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy. It's a lot longer, because this isn't a test. This is really the first chapter kinda.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, or anything with it. Only my own characters. 

＊＊＊＊＊

Chapter 2: Down the Well

"Sarah Aquar, you are now suspended from school." I frowned. This is so stupid. I didn't do anything wrong.

"One day, that's all. Maybe it will teach you to skip detention." Ok so maybe I did skip, but only cause it wasn't my fault.

"Feh" I walked out of the pervert's office. That's what all the students call him. Some even think he got one of the seniors pregnant. That sucks.

So now I'm walking down route 202 onto School Street. That's were I live, and it's were I always have. Kami, now I have to tell my parents I'm suspended, do homework, and listen to my sister rant on about how she and her friend are going to, mess up some boys' lives. Their such idiots. Although she is older, only by eight minutes, my twin is a D, maybe C, student.

I reach my quarter mile long drive way and sit down, right in middle of the street. There are no cars here now. The pavement is so warm, so nice to lie on; my sixteen year old body begins to drift into a light sleep. The hot summer air only adds to the comfort.

Only minutes have pasted, but it seems like a lifetime of blissful rest in my mind. Two strong hands grasp my shoulders and jolt me awake. My hand wisps up and lands perfectly aimed on the sleep intruder's face.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for?" a very cross sounding voice said. I know who is.

No, really I don't unless 'Rapist Kidnapper' counts as a name. Hey, it's even got a first and a second. So I suppose it would work…

Anyway, my body sat up. The hot summer air made some sort of movement, almost unfelt.

"For scaring me, that's what." He looked almost stunned. His dark green eyes met mine for a second. My own dark blue ones glared back in a winter storm.

His finely made mouth opens and I watch the lips move apart, not even hearing him say, "I guess so," I read his lips easily, "What the heck are you doing in the middle of the street? I almost hit you."

Hit me? What's he talking about? I looked around my surroundings. Waiting not more then ten feet away was a 69' GTO Convertible. Sweet. The idiot must have swerved to avoid me because his car was on each half of the road.

"Well?" My attention was snapped back into reality.

I grunted and stood up. "Well what?" His brows folded together in frustration, his lips frowning. Ha-ha, I'm making him mad. Good. Maybe he should mind his own businesses. Then again, he's just trying to help.

"What were you doing in the middle of the road?" he's persistent, I'll give him that. I looked down at him; he's still crouching by my sleeping spot.

Looking sternly at him, I notice he weird, exotic features.. He was cute. Another point for his team. Dark brown hair, just like mine, hung from his head almost to the end of his ears. Green eyes and tan skin gave him a sort of…fantasy-like look I guess. But of coarse I wouldn't even make a kind comment to him.

Once again I met his beautiful eyes. So deep, it's like he's holding some dark secret, something powerful. It's strange but im attracted to it. Who wouldn't be? When im finally able to look away, im sure there a light blush creeping across my face.

The scarce summer wind rustled through the nearby forests. Our hair moves with it, his less than mine. One of my long curls reaches into my eye sight.

"Nothing, I was doing nothing." My answer sucks, but I don't want to tell some strange guy I fell asleep in the dead center of a road. It's weird.

For some reason unknown to me, a smirk played on this boys face. What's so amusing? Maybe he is insane and is going to live up to the name I gave him. Maybe he'll rape me then kidnap my body for ransom. Or maybe im just not getting the joke. I hope it's the last one.

"Nice lie. Interesting. Now do you want to tell me the real truth?" real truth? What other kind of truth is there? No as a matter-of-fact I don't. He's standing now and at least seven inches taller than my 5'9". I gulp. His height and wild looks give fuel to the flame of option number one. Please, someone go find some water.

I turn and walk across the remaining street to my drive way. I plan on going home now or maybe as close to home as I can get. But this annoying boy just seems so set on getting my life story I don't think I'll be anywhere close to home-sweet-home anytime soon.

My blue school skirt sways with my hips, and one of my socks has fallen from it's knee-high position. My curls are probably a little out of place, and it's just about noon. Anyone walking by or riding in a car would think im a drug attic skipping school. Just what I need.

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

My whole body turns, about to rip his head off. Of coarse not, I want to shout, that's why im walking away from you. "No," I manage to grit out calmly, "im not, are you going to leave me alone now?" my insides burn with some absurd hate from him. Why, I can't say but it almost scares me. Half wants him to like me, but the other half wants him dead on the spot. I regain my posture, back straight to give off an 'I can beat you in a second If you come to close' look. But it isn't working that well. I must look pitiful to him, because he has now been so daring as to take a full step towards me.

If I could have gotten into his head I would have been shocked to hear his thought, which went along the lines of,

"_The fiery little wench is making me mad. It's almost amusing, why do I care so much why she was practically dead on a road? It's so familia_r." But of coarse I can't hear his thoughts. For the first time I notice he is wearing plain cloths of someone without a lot of money. A white t-shirt and jeans. Exciting.

His mouth opens to speak again. This time I look at his teeth. It felt like the right thing to do. Almost like an instinct. But not quit. It was then I noticed the sharpened canine teeth in his jaws. Another thing told me to tool at his hands. I did. Long pointed nails embedded themselves on his fingers. I was almost more freaked by just knowing to look for these things, then by the 'thing' themselves. But again, I said almost.

Without think much, I whirled around and ran as fast as I could. My legs were going at a decent pace, probably fifteen miles-a-hour. Track does good for a body ya'know. I could here the dead leaves crunch under my feet, even thou it's summer, they're always on my drive-way. Always. It's part of living in a forest. I love it so much. Also, it tells me when a certain someone is chasing after me. Hint hint. Freak boy one-on-one

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Ok what do you think? I left you in a nice little place of course, but I like it so far. This again, is really the first chapter so ya…. The only reason you get this so fast is because my basketball game was canceled because of snow and ice. Oh and I made sure to double the size of this chapter compared to the first. Thank the weather good people! Im almost positive inuyasha and the gang are in the next. You'll just have to review and find out!

(Hint: review, it makes me work faster.)


End file.
